je serais toujours la pour toi
by Nian is Delena
Summary: tout ce passe après la fusillade à l'hôpital et la sortie de Bosco ... les sentiments de bosco pour Faith ne vont que dans un ses!


Cette journées commence plutôt bien il fait beau et je vais bientôt quitter cette hôpital qui durant des mois a était comme ma deuxième maison même si on peut rêver mieux … il est 8h00 du matin et le médecin ne devrait pas trop tarder …

Médecin : bonjour officier boscorelli !

Bosco : bonjour docteur, alors ou en sont mes résultats ?

Médecin : hey bien…. C'est plus tôt pas mal vous reprenez du poil de la bête

Bosco : quand est ce que je pourrais reprendre le travail ?

Médecin : le travail ?

Bosco : oui, pourquoi ?... S'il vous plait docteur restons positif !

Médecin : très bien…, vous avez repris plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru ….

Bosco : c'est mieux (sourire)

Médecin : mais …. Ce n'est pas suffisent pour reprendre toute suite il vous faudra encore trois semaines de convalescence …

Bosco : oh vous savez j'ai attendu 6 mois dans cette hôpital alors 3 semaine de plus ça ne change rien …

Médecin : d'accord mais faites attentions tout de même pas d'effort durant c'est trois semaine, que du repos ! …. Bien il me reste quelques papiers à remplir et vous pourrais sortir dans l'après-midi …

Bosco : merci docteur

Médecin : essayer de vous reposer et de fermer un peu les yeux …

Bosco : promis

Me reposer, pff tu parle c'est impossible après 6 mois dans cette hôpital je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de sortir, sentir l'air sur ma peau, ce petit vent frais, c'est odeur naturel si parfaite qui change des odeurs chimique des hôpitaux… je prends alors le téléphone mais j'hésite je ne sais pas si je dois appeler ma mère ou faith …. Oh faith … elle qui est si parfaite ma faith qui a était à mes coter durant c'est 6 mois , quand j'étais dans le coma je sentais sa présence sans même expliquer comment , mais je savais qu'elle était là et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux il y as trois mois elle était toujours présente a mes coter , je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour ce qu'elle fait pour moi et si il y a bien un truc qui va me manquer de tous ces mois à l'hôpital c'est les tête à tête avec faith …. Je pouvais lui prendre la main sans que ça est l'air bizard ou déplacer, elle m'embrasser le front ou la joue sans avoir à lui demander, elle ma même dit que je lui manquer …. J'étais si heureux, je l'aime mais elle ne le sait pas et tous ces mois à ces coter l'on confirmer. Je me rappelle encore de ce jours ou je me suis pris ces quatre foutu balles juste pour la protéger, je ne regretterais jamais ce geste et remercie dieux de me laisser en vie car je pourrais mourir pour elle, même si je sais que j'aurais pu mourir ce jour-là, sa met égale … le principal et qu'elle n'est rien ! Je sais que j'ai échappé à la mort de prêt et que la vie est précieuse ….c'est pour cela que je compte avouer a faith mes sentiment ! ….

Le téléphone sonne …

La voix : allo !

Bosco : hey faith qu'est-ce que tu fais cette après-midi ?

Faith : bosco ! …. Tu es autorisé à sortir ?

Bosco : oui faithhh et je veux que tu sois à mes coter à ce moment-là !

Faith : évidement que je serais là bosco ! C'est avec plaisir ! ….

Je suis si heureux faith viens me récupérer pour ma sortie … la femme de ma vie seras à mes coter ! Je ne peux être plus heureux, je sors de cette hôpital au coter de la femme la plus parfaite ! chuut elle arrive … elle est si belle … c'est cheveux blond dans le vent , ce maquillage si parfait , et son odeur … une odeur si fraiche … arrête reprend tes esprits bosco elle arrive ne fait rien paraitre … impossible , elle a cette effet sur moi , dès que je la vois ou la sens prêt de moi , mon cœur ce met à battre la chamade , mes mains devienne moite et je deviens timide , mais après 13 ans d'amitié j'arrive a le cacher !...

Faith: hey … boz

Bosco: hey…

Elle s'approche de moi, m'embrasse sur le joue … je frissonne a ce contact si doux….

Faith : alors comment tu te sens ?

Bosco : en pleine forme (sourire)

Faith : c'est génial, alors que ta dit le médecin ?

Bosco : je suis encore trois semaines en convalescence, chez moi au repos à rien faire …

Faith : humm trois semaines, ça va encore !

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je suis de retour chez moi, une semaine que faith passe à la maison pour m'aider, vu que je n'ai pas le droit de faire d'effort… elle a même dormis certaine nuit ici pour me surveiller ! J'avoue que ça me plais ! Mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de lui avouer … mais je compte le faire ce soir, elle doit arriver vers 23h30 après son service…

Il est 23h15 … quelqu'un frappe à la porte …. Je vais ouvrir, c'est faith, elle a était rapide …. Elle se tient devants moi … elle est si belle … je m'écarte pour la laisser entrer….

Bosco: bonsoir faith

Faith: bonsoir Bosco …

Bosco : comment tu vas ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

Faith : ça va … ne t'en fait pas je suis juste épuiser … c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander sa comment tu te sens ? Sa a était aujourd'hui ?

**Pov Faith**

Il n'est pas croyable, c'est lui qui est en convalescence et il s'inquiète pour moi … Il est adorable … je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui, il est si important dans ma vie….

**Pov Bosco**

Elle est épuiser, c'est de ma faute … ! Elle passe après le boulot, il faut qu'elle se repose …. Elle en a déjà assez fait pour moi, elle ne mérite pas ça….

Bosco : je me sens bien, tu devrais rentrer faith c'est vrai que tu as l'air vraiment épuiser …

Faith : ne t'en fait pas pour moi boz… tu es adorable !

Voilà que je suis adorable, … on part s'installer sur le divan ! Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule …. Elle sent si bon … il faut que je lui parle, je me lance …

Bosco : faith… il faut que l'on parle ….

Faith : je t'écoute …

Bosco : très bien, c'est très difficile à dire …

Je m'approche d'elle est l'embrasse, mais elle ce recule précipitamment et s'en vas … je ne comprends pas, je la vois quitter l'appartement s'en explication …

Voilà maintenant 3 semaines , j'ai passé les deux dernières semaines à me demander si j'allais lui reparler un jours ,elle m'ignore c'est le noir total , aucune nouvelle , aucun signe de vie … elle ma vexer par sa réaction mais je ne lui en veux pas , je la comprend … a sa place j'aurais probablement réagis pareil … enfin bref … on est le 15 octobre et une fête est organiser en mon honneur pour mon retour.. Toute la brigade seras présente… y compris faith.

1h plus tard j'arrive à la soirée, je pénètre dans le bar … je cherche faith du regard, elle n'est toujours pas là. Finalement je me demande si elle va venir, je dis bonjours a tout le monde, le lieutenant me prend dans ces bras, Sully m'envoie toujours ces vannes inutile et Davis me serre la main … je vais au bar me prendre à boire c'est à ce moment qu'elle passe les portes …. Elle est si magnifique, elle est venu à ma soirées ça me fait tellement plaisir … sa fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu… mon cœur bas à une vitesse tel que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler , je renverse mon verre … je m'excuse , le serveur m'en sert un autre et nettoie la table … elle dit bonjours a tout le monde . Je suis assise à une table avec Sully et Davis, elle arrive leur dit bonjours et me regarde …. Son regard est rempli d'émotions, il y a une part de culpabilité, de tristesse et une part de joie probablement de me revoir … (sourire)

Faith : salut…

Bosco : salut !

Faith : écoute bosco …il faut que l'on parle …

Bosco : je t'écoute

Faith : en priver s'il te plait

Bosco : très bien …

On part ce poser dans un coin tranquille du bar, on boit un verre et discuter de ce qui c'est passer la dernière fois ….

Faith : écoute boz….

Bosco : non toi écoute…. Je suis désoler de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, c'est vrai tu es marier, tu as Charly et Emilie, je ne peux pas me permettre de te retirer tout sa … te retirer ta vie …

Faith : bosco….

Bosco : non arête … faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé …

Faith : NON BOSCO ! Maintenant tu m'écoute d'accord ….. Tout d'abord tu me retire pas ma vie ok… et tu fais partie de ma vie, te perdre me ferais beaucoup de mal, je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi, je tiens à toi boz … je suis prête a tout pour toi mais je ne t'aime pas … pas comme tu le souhaiterais, tu es ma moitie dans la vie mais comme ami, partenaire …. Et je ne veux pas te perdre !

Bosco : très bien

C'est la seul réponse que j'ai pu lui donner, je suis partie rejoindre les autres, la laissant seul pour simple réponse un très bien …. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire d'autre … il me faut du temps, que je me remette de tout ça, de ce qu'elle m'a dit , je l'aime je dois m'habituer au fait que je n'aurais que son amitié si je ne l'ai pas déjà perdu… je suis assis au bar , faith est en face , cela doit bien faire 30 bonne minutes que nous somme au bar a l'opposée l'un de l'autre , je la regarde et peu me rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas bien … et c'est de ma faute . Je ne tiens plus, je pars la rejoindre … je pose ma main sur son épaules…

Bosco : hey…

Faith : boz…

Bosco/faith : je suis désole… !

Bosco : (sourire) suis-moi….

Je lui prends la main et l'emmène dehors afin d'être plus au calme…

Bosco : je ne veux plus continuer comme ça, je t'aime certes mais ton amitié et ce que j'ai de plus précieux je ne veux surtout pas te perdre, tu fais partie de ma vie et je ne veux pas que ça change ! Tu m'es cher et très précieuse à mes yeux !

Faith : boz…. Tu ne me perdras pas c'est une promesse solennelle que je te fais ! Ami pour la vie, Fidel a jamais, et comme tu me la toujours dis jamais l'un sans l'autre, je serais toujours présente pour toi !

Je la regarde dans les yeux, elle pleure, je lui essuie les larmes sur sa joue, je l'embrasse sur le front et la prend dans mes bras, je me mets également a pleurer …


End file.
